resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Mick Cutler
Mick Cutler was the leader of the Wardens and an antagonist of Resistance 3. Biography Mick was a member of S.R.P.A. before he was arrested for burglary after stealing money and other articles from his colleagues. Cutler was taken to the local police station, where he obtained a pen from an officer and attacked two people in the station; one man died from being stabbed in the chest three times which damaged the major organs and another was permanently paralysed due to a neck injury obtained from Cutler's assault. Due to this attack, Cutler was sentenced to life and incarcerated in Graterford Prison. After the Chimera had overrun the United States, Mick and the other prisoners were freed when their guards completely abandoned the prison. Mick quickly took charge of the prisoners and dubbed themselves as the "Wardens," and decided to stay at the prison, using it as a fortress to protect themselves, and stay hidden from the Chimera. He ruled his fellow inmates with fear and absolute barbarity, in which he carefully outrooted and brutally disposed anyone opposing his leadership. Mick furthermore led raiding parties in attacking other human survivors and capturing them to be used in their own gladiatorial arena for entertainment, or possibly cannibalizing them given the low amount of food that is kept in the prison judging by the presence of a dead human body that can be found in the kitchen of the prison cafeteria. ''Resistance 3 By 1957, he and the Wardens began exploring beyond their stronghold (possibly to find more victims or resources) while exploring Mt. Pleasant, they chased another survivor, after Mick killed him by stabbing him with a machete, before noticing Joseph Capelli and Dr. Malikov passing by on a train. After attempting to board the train, they were attacked by a huge pack of Widowmakers. Once the train was derailed, Mick brutally murdered Malikov despite a trapped Capelli begging him not to. He then took Joseph back to Graterford where he forced Capelli into a gladiator arena, after which he had Capelli placed into a cell. Unaware to Mick, however, was that his lackey, Herbert, had released Capelli, along with giving him a Mutator. Once discovering this, he ordered all Wardens to attack Capelli and Herbert before they could disable all of the security drones and alerting the Chimera to their presence. This failed as the Chimera had discovered their stronghold and attacked. During the chaos, he hid the last drone in the arena. When Capelli attempted to disable it, he engaged Capelli in a brutal fist fight. Capelli eventually gained the upper hand and shot Mick in the head with his own Magnum, then used the secondary fire, causing his head to explode. Personality Mick is a sadistic and narcissistic murderer who shows no concern for others. Herbert Sawicki comments that Cutler gets frustrated and disappointed when people die too quickly. He is very brutal towards others, as well as his own faction members. This is shown when he threatened to kill any Wardens that attempted to flee from the motorpool when the Chimera attacked it. He shows intelligence, as he was able to lure Capelli and Herbert into a trap when they attempted to sabotage the prison drones. Mick also seems to be able to detect treachery, as in the case of Dick and Herbert. Enemy Journal Quotes Gallery Mick Cutler Journal.png Mick Sledgehammer.png Mick Gun Glow.png Mick Death.png Trivia *Cutler can be a playable multiplayer skin in the Brutality DLC Pack. Ironically, he is in the human side as the only human antagonist. *Mick Cutler, along with Richard Gorrell, are the only human antagonists in the ''Resistance series *Mick bears a resemblance in personality and appearance to The Governor from The Walking Dead, as both are ruthless leaders of enemy gangs to the protagonist as well as both of them are blind in one eye. *Mick Cutler also bears a resemblance to David from The Last of Us, as both are leaders of enemy factions who use a machete and revolver as their weapons of choice. *It is unknown how Mick managed to find out Capelli's identity as a Sentinel. There are two possibilities, which are he knew Joseph during his time in SRPA or he read Malikov's diary. The most plausible possibility are both since he knew Nathan Hale and only recognized who Capelli really was later on after the battle area, indicating that he read Malikov's diary to actually figure out Capelli's identity and face. *It is never known why Cutler killed Malikov despite that the latter was important to shut down the New York tower. However, it is one or more of three possibilities, he and Malikov knew each other and Malikov was responsible for Cutler's discharge and imprisonment and that Cutler wanted revenge, he knew if the Chimera were stopped, the people in charge of the prison (if any were still alive) would arrive take back control from him and the other wardens, or he was just plain crazy. Category:Resistance 3 Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased